


Hallelujah

by Sherlocki_no_Kyojohn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocki_no_Kyojohn/pseuds/Sherlocki_no_Kyojohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for Levi's birthday</p><p>---<br/>And it's not a cry that you hear at night<br/>It's not somebody who's seen the light<br/>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

“Fuck, Erwin...Fuck!”  
Snow fell outside and piled on the window sill, gradually obscuring the already faint light coming from the street lamps several stories below. The sky beyond was black and it was completely dark inside the room. Levi lay on his back, head nestled deep in soft pillows, his shoulders cushioned by large, warm hands. As difficult as it was to keep his eyes open in this moment of pure bliss, he forced himself to do it because he wanted to see those huge, blue eyes, loved the intensity of them. He always had and always would.  
It was slow. Erwin had set the pace, knowing that if Levi did it would be over too quickly. Tonight was special. Levi didn't mind; he kind of liked it when Erwin took control like this. Okay, fine, he fucking loved it. He loved they way he'd forced his hands above his head, how he'd let Levi's tongue in his mouth only for a moment before moving to his neck, how he'd thoroughly prepped him with care and nothing short of pure affection, no matter how much Levi begged, how he was now rolling his hips deep and smooth, looking like he was savoring every pant and moan it drew from Levi's chest. He fucking loved it. He fucking loved him.  
"Erwin," he said again.  
"Hmm?" he responded in that baritone, sounding as though Levi had interrupted him deep in thought. But the expression on his face was anything but distracted.  
"...Erwin," he could only repeat, finally shutting his eyes. He couldn't take much more of this. It was like his entire body, his entire being, was covered by this man. He was surrounded by warmth and safety and that scent of paper and spicy cologne. He used to think of this type of thing as suffocating. Now he only wanted more of it, impossibly more. He tried to convey this by wrapping his arms even tighter across Erwin's back, nails digging deeper. Erwin seemed to take the hint and picked up his pace ever so slightly.  
"Levi, look at me," he commanded. Levi tried, he really did. But he seemed to be losing control of basic motor functions. A new spark of pleasure shot up from the base of his spine and he gasped, eyes flying open. He immediately locked eyes with Erwin again, whose face was now even closer, their noses almost touching. Levi whined and tried to adjust his hips to get him to hit that spot again. But Erwin was in control. Erwin pulled out almost all the way and stopped.  
"Erwin, please." Levi felt close to tears. "Erwin please!" Then the bastard smirked. Fucking smirked! Without warning, he buried himself back into Levi, up to the base, and was still again.  
"You motherfucking, shit eating, ass licking-"  
Erwin laughed his deep, vibrating laugh before cutting Levi off by covering his mouth with his own. For a moment, Levi was sated by the familiar feeling of Erwin's tongue wrapping around his and the firm press of his plump lips against his thin ones. Then he grew restless again and he moved his hips as much as he could in the minimal space between Erwin and the mattress. Erwin moved one hand down to still him.  
"What is it you want, Levi?"  
"You know what I fucking want." Even in moments like this he couldn't help but let his stubborn streak through. Erwin gave another direct hit to his prostate and Levi literally screamed.  
"What is it you want?" he asked again.  
"You," he panted. "I fucking want you to fuck me. Please. Please, Erwin. I need you. I fucking need you to-," and he shouted again as Erwin slammed into his prostate, then continued to do so at a punishing pace. Levi couldn't do anything but whimper and hold on for dear life. With each thrust he was being pushed closer and closer to the edge.  
"Are you close, Levi?" Erwin whispered. He could only nod. "Wait for me." Then Erwin pulled Levi even closer to him and drove even harder, their hips meeting at every thrust. The hand on Levi's waist moved to his his dick and began stroking him firmly. Honestly, Levi thought he could have come without being touched but he wasn't complaining.  
"Erwin," he warned.  
"It's okay, come for me Levi." Levi obeyed.

They lay beneath the covers warding each other from the cold. Erwin had taken just as much care in cleaning them as he did with anything else and Levi felt beyond comfortable.  
"Levi, look," Erwin muttered from behind him. Levi cracked an eyelid.  
"What?"  
"At the time." Levi glanced at the green, glowing numbers and letters of the alarm clock on the far nightstand. 12:08 am.  
"Happy birthday, Levi."  
Levi smiled minutely before kissing the slightly callused palm nearest his face. "Thanks, Erwin." Then he let himself fall asleep, enveloped in warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are appreciated, as always.  
> Merry Christmas and, if that's not your thing, regardless, Happy Levi's Birthday!


End file.
